


Crumble

by Applefall



Series: Rebuild [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Hiatus, M/M, Violence, andtrick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy, always the rock. Always the peacemaker. Crumbling now under Pete’s hard glare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandomanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomanon/gifts).



> Wow !! this is my 100th fic!!
> 
> That is crazy!
> 
> Sorry I haven't been posting much lately... Last time I did was in November. Oops.

“The band isn’t breaking up.” 

Andy’s numb. Cold. Trembling. 

“We’re just taking a break.” 

He doesn't want to take a break. He doesn't want the best thing in his life to come to an end, even if it's a short one. It's not his fault. He knows Patrick and Pete and Joe have their differences. But it's nothing they can't pull through, right? They’ve had fights before, all of them, even if they weren't so drastic. They don't need to take a break. 

Joe looks tired. The baby of the band, he looks the oldest right about now. He scrubs a hand down his face. He looks resigned. “Okay.” It's not okay. How can he just agree to it like that? 

Patrick looks upset. His boyfriend of three years, Patrick turns into Andy. Andy puts a trembling hand on his back. He tries to stay calm. He’s the rock, the glue. But he’s failing right now, he can’t keep them together and he hates it, hates that he can't. Patrick swallows hard and then turns to face Pete again. “Good. I’m sick of you.” It's harsh, but Patrick always speaks his mind. He doesn't hold anything back, especially when he’s angry like this.

“And what, you don’t think I’m sick of you? I’m surprised Andy even puts up with you.” Pete snaps back, sneer on his face. Joe looks away. Patrick shakes. Andy knows he needs to say something, but he can’t, there’s a lump in his throat. It’s only when Patrick turns to look at him, a small glimmer of insecurity in his eyes when he finds his voice.

“Stop it, Pete. I love Patrick and bringing our relationship into this fight isn’t necessary.” Andy, always the rock. Always the peacemaker. Crumbling now under Pete’s hard glare. He just takes a deep shaky breath and kisses Patrick’s head. 

Pete rolls his eyes. “Yeah. Sure.” Patrick snaps. He stands, removing himself from Andy. Andy swallows hard. Patrick steps forward, eyes blazing. “He's with you out of pity.” Pete taunts, sneering. It's low, absolutely awful of him to say, but he doesn't have a filter right now. He's in a bad place. All of them are.

Patrick takes a swing. It's quick, hard. He hits Pete in the jaw and Pete reels away, hissing. Patrick's shaking, and he doesn't expect it when Pete comes back up, grabbing Patrick by the neck and rushing forward. Andy and Joe just watch, both in shock. Andy can't move. Not until Pete’s choking Patrick, anger blazing in his eyes, screaming at him. Not until Patrick locks eyes with him, finally afraid.

Andy jumps off the couch and runs towards them, knocking Pete over and away from Patrick. Patrick sucks in a breath before a hiccuping sob noise tips from his throat. Andy punches Pete, just once, wanting to scream and cry and rip his his hair out. This isn't what is supposed to happen. They're supposed to be laughing and watching a movie and joking, not trying to fucking murder one another. Andy gets off Pete shakily after he hits him, moving towards Patrick clumsily. Patrick melts into him, shaking. 

“We're leaving.” Andy says, standing and taking Patrick with him. He can't breathe in this room. Not while he's looking at Pete, with a bloody nose and holding his jaw, not while he's looking at Joe’s wide, horror-filled eyes. Not while Patrick’s shaking like this, because his best friend just tried to strangle him. He takes Patrick’s hand and he doesn't bother to grab anything but his keys. Patrick follows him on shaking legs.

When they get into the car, Andy yells. Loud like he wants. “Fuck!” He shouts, tears finally falling. Patrick looks frightened, afraid. Fuck. He's supposed to be the rock, supposed to be the one Patrick comes to when he's upset, because he's Andy Hurley and he's always calm. But he can't be. Not right now.

He starts the car and pulls out of the driveway, and just drives. Drives back to his and Patrick’s home, both with tears on their face. Both silent. Patrick touching his neck gently and Andy pulling his hair at each light. Andy’s finally broken down. 

When they get home, Andy turns the car off and looks at Patrick. He's so beautiful, always so beautiful, but there's dark bruises forming on his neck in the shape of fingerprints. It nearly sets him off again, because Pete did that. Not a stranger. Pete.

“The band isn't breaking up. We’re just taking a break.”


End file.
